Reflected in Your Eyes
by Yomi Nikari
Summary: Remember the abbey? Remember the pain? Remember the years you spent at the end of the chain? Can you see your reflection in my eyes? OCxKai pairing...first beyblade fanfic, please review! Final chapter uploaded!
1. MissionCapture

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. I do not own Beyblade. All characters are copyrighted to their original owners. All rights reserved.   
  
Setting: Japan/Abby   
  
Main Characters: Blade Breakers team, Kirei, Midori.   
  
Chapter One: Mission -- Capture**   
  


She knelt in the center, under the spotlight, surrounded by the darkness. Her fire-colored hair glittered with drops of rain.   
  
"Kirei, are you ready?"   
  
She lifted her head and stared into the darkness.   
  
"Yes," she replied.   
  
"Remember what we discussed?"   
  
"Yes, whatever it takes."   
  
A spark lid up in her crimson eyes. Could it be...hatred?   
  
"Alright, Kirei. Your mission is..."   
  
**-- Tyson's House -- **  
  
"Wake up lil' dudes!"   
  
Grandpa stormed into the bedroom as Kenny stretched out with a yawn.   
  
"Good morning, sir," said Kenny as he looked at his watch. Suddenly, he jumped up with a scream! Quickly pulling the sheets off of Tyson, Kenny scrambled about to get dressed.   
  
"Tyson! Wake up! We're late! Again!"   
  
Tyson turned over and yawned.   
  
"What's the matter, chief? Why'd you wake me up so early? I thought I already reset the alarm clock."   
  
"So it was you! Tell me Tyson, do you really like to keep the rest of the team stranded at the airport?"   
  
Kenny adjusted his glasses and began putting on his shoes.   
  
"Gosh, I forgot! That **was** why you set the alarm clock at 7 o'clock!"   
  
And with that, Tyson quickly got dressed...shoes on the the wrong foot, and his jacket inside-out. Together, Kenny and Tyson raced to the car and off they went as Grandpa started singing...   
  
**-- At the Airport --**   
  
"Where can Tyson be?" Max voiced his thoughts.   
  
"Sleeping, probably. I knew we should have never trusted Tyson to pick us up," Rei said, sitting casually in a waiting seat.   
  
Kai folded his arms, closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall, wondering how he could have ever ended being friends with Tyson.   
  
"Is your name Kai?"   
  
Kai opened his eyes. Rei turned around. Max stood up. A moment of silence passed as all three studied the cloaked figure.   
  
"Who wants to know?" Max broke the silence.   
  
Then, two arms emerged from the cloak and uncovered a face. The face of a girl, with fire-colored hair. Two starlike earrings dangled from a silver thread.   
  
"It's a girl!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
"A cute one too," said Max.   
  
"Well?" The girl said, "Are you Kai Hiwatari?"   
  
"What if I am and what if I'm not?" Kai asked back.   
  
"Judging by that attitude, you must be," said Kirei. From the side of her cloak, she took out her beyblade. Dark red and flashing. "A battle then. I challenge you to a battle."   
  
Kai studied the girl. _Who could she be? Challenging me just like that..._   
  
"Why should I battle you?" Kai asked.   
  
"Because either you accept my challenge or you don't, we'll battle anyways."   
  
"Tell us who you are!" Rei demanded.   
  
Kirei looked straight into Rei's eyes and smiled a little. Then, she untied her cloak and allowed it to fall to the ground.   
  
Suddenly, Kai's eyes opened wide.   
  
"You..."   
  
**Ok guys, first chapter finished. Ready for the 2nd chapter? What do you guys think? Let's set this to 10 reviews and we'll move on...so hurry and review!   
Don't be too harsh on me puppy eyes this is my first Beyblade fanfic. .**


	2. Touched

**Chapter Two: Touched ... **

  
  
"You..."   
"Your face..."   
  
Kirei smiled and closed her eyes temporarily. _So the old one was correct, he did recongnise these..._   
  
"Hh!" Kirei inhaled suddenly and her eyes burst open as she quickly took a step back. She saw Kai's outstreched hand and his unbelieving eyes. He touched her face!   
  
"What's going on here?" Tyson's voice reached everyone's ears. "And who is she? And why does she have red triangles on her face just like Kai's blue ones?"   
  
Kirei took a quick look at Tyson and decided to battle some other time. After all, she knew who he was...the world champion beyblader! And besides, Kai's touch made her spine shiver, which is definitely not good. How could she battle with her body shivering? Oh well, she'll get Dranzer...eventually.   
  
Tyson's voice made Max and Rei look away for a moment, and when they looked back, Kirei was gone.   
  
"Hey wait! I just asked a couple of questions, I wasn't going to hurt you or anything!" Tyson called to Kirei, or, in this case, her shadow.   
  
Kai stared hard at his hand, shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"They were real. They really were real," he whispered to himself. Unconciously, he touched his own face. "That means...she came from the abby..."   
  
"Come on, Kai, we're leaving," Rei's voice brought Kai back to reality. "Is everything alright? Who was that girl?"   
  
Kai looked up at his friend.   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"She was...just a fragment of the past, that's all."   
  
**Ok! I'm gonna end it there. It's a little short, but what's more to say? I think this little chapter has been very meaningful, don't you? Don't worry, Chapter Three will be here shortly. Don't forget, comments, reviews, criticism, all welcome! Hope you guys like it so far. **


	3. Questions

**Chapter Three: Questions **

  
  
The ride back to Tyson's was, for a while silent. Everyone's thoughts were about the mysterious girl. Soon, Tyson grew bored.   
  
"Ok, someone's got to start a conversation here! Kai, you've got some explaining to do, and now's a good time to start!">   
  
Kai looked out the window with no intention of saying, not to mention explaining, anything to Tyson.   
  
"Come on! Someone say something!"   
  
Max grumbled.   
  
"Ok Tyson, what do you want us to say? You were late a whole hour and you made us wait for you. Not that we didn't expect that, but couldn't you for once in your life be reliable? You had us stranded there in the waiting room with nothing but airplane food in our stomach and now that you pick us up, you couldn't even remember to bring a little piece of real food? And you suddenly expect Kai to explain something to you while the three of us don't even want to talk to you? I say we deserve an apology!"   
  
Tyson was momentarily stunned.   
  
"I think Max has a point Tyson," Rei added.   
  
"Fine! Ok! I'm sorry! After all my time spent to plan this reunion thing for you guys, and this is the thanks I get?" Tyson said.   
  
"You didn't plan the reunion, Tyson, Dizzy and I did!" Kenny said.   
  
"We just thought after fighting against each other, the old Bladebreakers could get together again!"   
  
"Thanks, Kenny, it was a really good idea," Rei smiled.   
  
The silence resumed and Kai drifted off into sleep.   
  
"Hmm...I can't help but wonder, why _did_ that girl appear out of no where and challenge Kai to a battle?" Max said.   
  
"What? She challenged Kai to a battle?" Tyson was interested again.   
  
"Yeah. She was wearing a cloak at first that covered her from head to toe, but when she took it off, Kai had this wierd expression on his face," replied Rei.   
  
"Yeah, I saw that, it's like Kai saw a ghost!" Tyson said, making a "scary" face. "And did you see when he touched her face? On the red triangles? If you ask me, I'd say Kai's getting soft."   
  
"Nobody asked you!" Kai suddenly said.   
  
"Gee, I thought he was asleep," Tyson muttered under his breathe.   
  
"Yeah, but you got to admit, she _was_ pretty," Max said with a smile.   
  
"Did you see her hair? It was like fire!" Rei commented.   
  
"Yeah, wasn't it wonderful?" Max laughed, blushing.   
  
"Ooh! I think Max likes her," Tyson teased.   
  
"Yeah, but Max likes every girl he meets," Rei said, laughing.   
  
"I do not!" Max protested. "I just like the cute ones."   
  
Kai closed his eyes, blocking out the raucous laughters.   
  
_So the abby was rebuilt? But how could that be? I destroyed it when I first battled with Dranzer. But it couldn't have been a mistake, the triangles on her face were made with the real stuff only the abby has. Ugh! What could Voltaire _(Kai's grandfather, mastermind of the abby and had once planned to use Kai to take over the world. He was also the one who forced Kai into beyblading.) _be planning now?_   
  
"Ok homies, we're here!" Grandpa laughed his rough laugh and opened the door.   
  
Kai got out of the car and walked away.   
  
"Hey Kai! The house is this way!" Tyson called after him.   
  
"Leave him be Tyson, he'll come back once his thoughts are clear," Rei said.   
  
"But Rei," Tyson said, with a serious tone, "that moment might never come."   
  
** Ok, Chapter Three is done. How about that? Ready for some action? Well first, make some reviews and then, Chapter Four will "magically" appear!**


	4. Clash

**Chapter Four: Clash! **

  
  
The mid-day sun was hidden by the tops of the oak trees. Kai walked slowly with half-open eyes. Not sure of where he's going, just that, he must be alone. It seemed that all of a sudden, all of the pain came back to him. Did something break within him? Or did something break out of the cage that he made to block it all away?   
  
Voltaire. Just the thought of him still alive... Just the thought that that girl might be part of his evil plans... Just the thought that he was actually related...   
  
Why did it have to be this way? Why? When he finally felt at peace with his past? Why? When he finally had friends? Why must Voltaire take everything away from him? **WHY?**   
  
"Kai." A girl's voice reached his ears...no, not _a_ girl, _the_ girl.   
  
Kai stopped but didn't looked up. Not wanting to...to...see those red triangles.   
  
"Kai, my challenge still stands. Do you accept or not? I honestly don't have a lot of time."   
  
Wordlessly, Kai reached behind him and pulled out his launcher. With the same silence, he took out Dranzer and attached it to the launcher. Kirei was somewhat surprised, but did the same.   
  
"If you are truely sent here by Voltaire, I do not wish to fight you. You probably have no idea what kind of man he is, but judging by your face, you have already tasted his anger," said Kai.   
  
"What I do is of no concern to you. You don't understand what I've been through. Sure, you may have the marks, but you don't have the pain that that I have. And because of that, I must have Dranzer. I have no other choice," Kirei replied.   
  
"I won't allow you to take Dranzer."   
  
"We'll see about that."   
  
**"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!"**   
  
"Go Dranzer!"   
"Attack! Halcyon!"   
  
The two beyblades circled each other on the grazzy forest floor. Then, both charged. They each attacked with such force that the impact sent both beyblades, and their blader, crashing back.   
  
"Dranzer!"   
  
Dranzer bounced off of a tree and went back on the attack.   
  
"Halcyon, illuminate!"   
  
Suddenly, Kirei's beyblade jumped up into the air and a burst of light surrounded the area. At that moment, Kai shielded his eyes, but it was too late. He could see nothing but whiteness. Then, he felt pain on both his arms; Dranzer was being attacked!   
  
"No, Dranzer, get out of this place, go where the light is normal!"   
  
Dranzer circled around Kai's feet and then, sped off in a direction. Kai followed Dranzer, and soon he could see again. Kirei and Halcyon ran after them, but suddenly, Kirei saw Dranzer at top speed. Before Kirei could do anything, her beyblade was on the defensive, trying its best to push Dranzer back.   
  
"Halcyon, come on! I'm counting on you!"   
  
Halcyon spun with a tree at its back and Dranzer pushing ever harder. With no choice, Halcyon sped up into the tree. Dranzer followed.   
  
"Dranzer, inferno attack!"   
  
Dranzer was suddenly smoldering as it chased Halcyon. Seeing no other way, Kirei made Halcyon jump back onto the ground.   
  
Kai took a glance at the girl. She was truely an amazing beyblader, but then again, she was trained by the abbey.   
  
"Halcyon! Arctic frost!"   
  
Halcyon spun in place. Soon, a white breeze formed a tiny twister around it. Dranzer matched Halcyon's power by forming a fiery windtunnel around itself.   
  
The two blades endured each other's elements and fought on. The ground that they spun apon was transformed from ice to fire, ice to fire, and again and again.   
  
Kirei knew Halcyon was weakening with every hit. Better call it out now.   
  
"Dranzer!"   
Kai seemed to have read Kirei's mind. With a sparkle of red, the great phoenix spread its wings and loomed over Kirei.   
  
"Halcyon!"   
Kirei smiled at the sight of Dranzer. _Finally, he called it out._ At her call, a magnificent white griffin rose from the dark red beyblade. With the head of an eagle and the body of a lion, Halycon tilted its head and matched Dranzer's battle cry. Its piercing golden eyes glared at its opponent.   
  
Kai stared in awe, but snapped out of it immediately.   
  
"Dranzer, attack!" "Halcyon, don't hold back!"   
  
The red phoenix sped toward Halcyon with outstretched talons. Halcyon charged as well. When the two bit-beasts clashed, a bright power burst illuminated the area. And suddenly, all the trees were flattened. Kirei felt the ground beneath her feet tremble and then, her eyes suddenly opened wide and her pupils contracted.   
  
"Ahhh!"   
  
Kai heard Kirei's cry and wondered what happened, but suddenly, the ground cracked and gave out. He was consumed by darkness.   
  
** There, what do you think? Hmm...I wonder what will happen now....**


	5. Her Name Is Kirei

**Chapter Five: Her name is Kirei **

  
  
Kai winced as a sharp pain jerked him back into consciousness. His right hand burned with pain, no, not his hand, his wrist. Using his left arm, he tried to sit up. "Ou!" His head bumped against something, something hard.   
  
"If you're going to try to sit up, at least open your eyes and look at where you're going!"   
  
Kai opened her eyes and found Kirei sitting on a rock a few feet away. Without a word, he sat up slowly, avoiding the rock above his head. First thing's first, Kai checked his right hand. Blood seeped out of the purple glove. _No! How am I supposed to battle with a useless right hand?_ Momentarily forgetting the pain, he searched for Dranzer.   
  
Kirei saw Kai searching.   
  
"Here," she said, and took out Dranzer from her pocket. "You're looking for this?" And with that, she threw it to him. Kai caught it with his left hand. Dranzer was still there, in the middle, on the little yellow circle.   
  
"You...gave him back to me?" Kai asked.   
  
"Of course. I want your bit-beast, not your beyblade. Besides, I want a battle, I don't just want to take it without you knowing. Anyways, are you going to get on your feet or am I going to leave you here and look for a way out by myself?"   
  
Still a bit confused about why she gave him back Dranzer, Kai stood up. Quickly, he put Dranzer in his pocket.   
  
Kirei smiled a little. _He really treasures his bit-beast._   
  
"Come on, I think I saw a tunnel not too far from here," she said, and led the way.   
  
There was a tunnel, but it was narrow. Kirei took out Halcyon and launched it. Moments later, Halcyon came back.   
  
"If we crawl through this tunnel, we'll be able to get to an underground spring. I think it might have errupted and that's what caused the earth to collapse. Anyways, at least we'll be able to get a drink, I'm dying of thirst," Kirei said. Kai wondered what kind of traing they do at the abbey now for her to be so resourceful in any situation.   
  
"What's your name?" Kai asked.   
  
"Why? You don't need to know that," Kirei answered as she got on all fours and started to crawl in. Kai hesitated to follow, the pain at his right hand still quite unbearable. However, he didn't want her to know, so he bagan crawling with only his left hand on the ground.   
  
Kirei crawled ahead and soon, the tunnel widened a bit, just enough to her to sit down and rest without her head at the top of the ceiling. She waited for what seemed a long time, but finally, she saw Kai. She wondered why he was so slow. Then, she saw his face. Beads of sweat covered it, and he was grinding his teeth.   
  
"Are you in pain?" She asked when he finally came through and sat down, exhausted.   
  
"No." Kai replied. "Why did you wait?" He asked, when he caught his breath. Kai studied the girl. The fiery hair was now lined with dust. Her white gloves were torn at the edges. Her white boots and cloths were now brownist like the ground.   
  
Kirei furrowed her brow and gave a sympathetic smile. "We're in this together Kai, just because I need your bit-beast, doesn't mean I have a heart of stone."   
  
Kai looked up and their eyes met. Quickly, he tore his gaze away.   
  
Suddenly, Kirei remembered how Kai caught Dranzer with his left hand.   
  
"Give me your right hand, Kai."   
  
Kai didn't answered and looked away.   
  
"Don't be stubborn and swallow your pride. We've still got a long crawl ahead of us before we can rest again, and I can't have your crawling that slow. Now show me your right hand."   
  
Reluctantly, Kai lifted his right hand. "There, happy? Now you've seen it, now stop bugging me."   
  
With a sigh, Kirei tore the bottom of her dress.   
  
"What are you doing? I don't need your help, just go on without me," Kai said.   
  
"Yeah, all abbey raised boys are this rude, but I've grown used to it," Kirei said, as she took Kai's right hand and began bandaging it. Knowing it was worthless and to painful, Kai didn't resist.   
  
Kai watched the girl bandage his hand with feather-light fingers. He could barely feel her touch. Wait...this feeling...it feels...familiar. And then, he saw Kirei's hairclips, blood red and knife sharp. He wondered...could it be the same girl?   
  
"Awfully sharp hairclips you've got," said Kai.   
  
Suddenly, Kirei stopped.   
  
"What? What did you say?"   
  
"You heard me. Did I say something strange?"   
  
"Umm...no, it's just that, I've been asked the same question before. Not a lot of people notice my hairclips," Kirei said and went back to bandaging.   
  
All of a sudden, Kai remembered.   
  
"Kirei Hinomori?"   
  
Kirei looked up suddenly. "Do you know me?"   
  
**Did you guys like that chapter? Not much going on, but a little bonding time. . It serves its purpose. Next chapter coming up!**


	6. The Tears of Queauri

**Chapter Five: The Tears of Queauri**

  
  
Kai felt a fluttery feeling in his heart. _It is her!_ Finally, someone who's gone through everything that he has. Someone who knows of his past and can sympathize. Someone...   
  
"Well?" Kirei's voice rang in his ear, "How do you know my name?"   
  
"Don't you remember me?" Kai said with a strange softness in his voice.   
  
"No. Tell me why you remember me," Kirei demanded.   
  
"It's your touch, they're so light," Kai blushed a little, "you've helped me before, that's how I recognize your touch."   
  
Kirei narrowed her eyes. _It can't be true, he's just toying with me so I'll change my mind about taking Dranzer._   
  
Kai, seeing Kirei's doubt, said, "Honest. Don't you remember? It was when you first came to the abbey, you were locked in the same cell as me and some other kids my age. You wouldn't talk to anyone, but you helped everyone's wounds just the same. Back then, I thought you were too soft to live through the abbey, but seeing now that you're here challenging me, I guess I was wrong."   
  
Kirei was silent for a while. She tightened the knot on Kai's hand and sat back. Kai checked the bandages. They were firm but not forceful, just like he remembered.   
  
"Whatever you say, it changes nothing. The moment we get out of here, I must have Dranzer. I must."   
  
Kai took Dranzer out of his pocket and stared at it. Soon, his eyelids felt heavy, and he drifted off into sleep.   
  
Kirei watched Kai sleep for a while. Strange, she's never felt this way, so calm and secure. She wondered how he could sleep that way, like he's without a care in the world. And how could he sleep with Dranzer in plain view, isn't he afraid she'd take it and leave?   
  
She thought about the abbey, and what Voltaire was doing now. Is he expecting her? Is he watching her right now? Is he...torturing her sister? She didn't realize it then, but her thoughts formed a world, a world that is a dream.   
  
**-- Kirei's Dream -- **   
  
"Ah, a new student." Voltaire's voice filled the chamber.   
  
"Sir, we found her near a cabin, playing with this little runt," a henchman said, pointing to a sleeping baby in Kirei's arms.   
  
"Well done. These kind of young childs are just what we need. Easy to brainwash. You may leave now," said Voltaire.   
  
The henchman walked away and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Well, you look like you're about four. A year younger than my grandson. Better, you'll do just fine. And you have a little sister...she'll be absolutely perfect! Well child? Do you have a name?" Voltaire reached out his hand, but Kirei stepped back.   
  
Voltaire smiled. "Defiant little thing, aren't you? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now tell me your name."   
  
Kirei hugged her baby sister close to her and glared at the ugly old man.   
  
"What? Don't you talk? That's ok. From now on, you'll be known as Kirei," Voltaire said, and with a sudden move, pulled Kirei toward him. A glitter around the girl's neck caught his attention, but the girl was struggling too much for him to see it better. With one move, Voltaire lifted his hand and slapped the girl. She stopped struggling, but never made one single sound or took her eyes away from him. Her eyes...they sent shivers down his spine. Then, just for the fun of it, he slapped her again to see if her eyes would change from anger to fear. She didn't.   
  
"Huh, little wrench," Voltaire said, and lifted the golden chain from the girl's neck. A ruby bird hung at the end, no, not a bird, a phoenix. Suddenly, Voltaire's pupils shrank, and then, he started laughing. The room echoed with his choking laugh.   
  
"Don't we have a treat! You're a Hinomori! You know, the Hinomori's and the Hiwatari's are great friends, so you've no need to be scared of me. Oh what a treat, what a treat!"   
  
Then, the room was filled with his laugher again, and it rang in Kirei's ears. Then, the ugly man tore her baby sister from her arms. "She'll be better off alone with me, but don't worry, you'll be very busy, and won't have time to take care of her!"   
  
"Hahahaha!"   
"Kirei."   
"Kirei!"   
  
"Wake up Kirei, come on!"   
  
Kai's voice urged her from her slumber. Kirei slowly opened her eyes. The earth above her head was trembling and dust began to fall down.   
  
"Come on, Kirei, I think whatever underground spring you were talking about is going to erupt again."   
  
Kirei nodded and followed behind Kai. He crawled much faster now.   
  
"How's your wrist?" Kirei asked.   
"Better," Kai answered.   
  
"You know, you could have just left me. Then, Dranzer will no longer be in danger," Kirei said.   
  
Kai stopped momentarily and looked back at Kirei. He said nothing, but a certain glow in his eyes made Kirei blush. Then, he turned around and continued.   
  
Soon, the tunnel widened again and the duo was able to run. At that speed, they reached the end of the tunnel in no time. But what they saw was no underground spring. It was a geyser!   
  
Kai acted fast. "Come on! We've got to climb!"   
  
They reached a rocky wall and started to climb up. The earth below them trembled more violently every second. Kai's wrist seemed to have recovered completely, for he climbed with amazing speed. But truth was, he could barely stop himself from crying out in pain.   
  
Finally, he reached the top with Kirei only steps behind. Suddenly, the geyser burst upward, and the rock under Kirei's foot gave away. She fell backwards and her hair floated out around her.   
  
"Kirei!"   
  
Just in the nick of time, Kai reached out with his left hand and caught Kirei's arm. Kirei looked at him, puzzled. Within a fraction of a second, the geyser shot up a right behind Kirei. Her hair lifted up with the geyser as drops of water fell on her face.   
  
Then, Kai reached out with his right hand, and, crying out in pain, pulled Kirei up. She crashed into him as he fell back against the wall, and in the most excruciating pain he has ever felt. But somehow, the feel of Kirei's hands on his shoulder, and her head against his chest, made it all bearable.   
  
Kirei's heart thundered within her. She couldn't believe how close she was to death just now! But he...her enemy, saved her. He really saved her life. And then, she suddenly realized that she was huddled in his lap! She made a motion to pull back, but...no, she didn't want to. The warmth was so welcoming, a warmth that she hadn't felt since she was four.   
  
Kai felt the girl in his lap trembling. And then, he felt his shirt dampen. Was she...crying? No, it must have been the geyser. The geyser was still going up, and up, and up. How far below the ground were they? The girl trembled more, and he felt his shirt dampened more. She _was_ crying. For a moment, he didn't know what to do.   
  
Kirei cried her heart out. She hated her life, she hated Voltaire, she hated her mission, and she hated herself. And then, she felt Kai's arms around her. She lifted her head and found her face inches away from his...   
  
Kai stared into the girl's eyes, and saw Kirei's tears, spilling out of her eyes like rain.   
Kirei saw deep in his eyes, a soft glow that was no longer a stranger.   
  
She reached up and tenderly touched his face, his blue triangles. And sorrow filled her again. She buried her face in his chest and cried shamelessly.   
  
Kai watched her and found himself thinking of his own past. He would never forgive Voltaire. **Never!**   
  
"Cry all you want, Kirei," Kai said softly with the roaring of the geyser in the background. "Your tears will take away part of the pain."   
  
"Queauri," said Kirei, between sobs.   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"My name." Kirei said, calming down a little. "My real name is Queauri. Queauri Hinomori."   
  
**What do you think guys? Please review and tell me if I should keep going with the story. 0.0**


	7. The Ruby Phoenix and the Beast of Heart

**Chapter Five: The Ruby Phoenix and the Beast of Heart**

  
  
Queauri heard distant voices and footsteps all around her. She should wake up, wake up to embrace the world with renewed energy.   
  
_No. Not yet. I must find myself, I must remember...back to the beginning..._   
  
Deep in the darkness of her thoughts, there lingered a bird. A magnificent ruby bird, born and reborn again in the flames of her heart. Calling out to her, speaking to her with its golden eyes. Telling her to search, search for her true identity. Telling her to unmask the faces of those who loved her. She must overcome this barrier of cruelty and unforgiving stares. She must find a way to destroy the image of he who has destroyed her childhood.   
  
And so, the girl slept on. Her soul locked within the very frames of her memory.   
  
"Come on! Wake up already!" Tyson shouted outside the room where Queauri rested.   
  
"Tyson!" Hilary shouted and pushed Tyson away. "Can't you see she's sleeping! How is she supposed to sleep with you screaming like that! Give the girl a break!"   
  
"Who asked you, Hilary? For your information, she tried to steal Kai's Dranzer. That means she's an enemy and you shouldn't be taking care of her!" Tyson yelled back.   
  
"Enemy or not, Tyson, you're not going to get a bit of information out of her as long as she's still in this state. And as long as she's in this state, I'm going to have to take care of her. **You got that?**"   
  
Tyson shrank away under Hilary's glare, muttering something about bossy and stupid girl.   
  
"Hilary's right, Tyson. Just give the girl some time and she'll wake up eventually. Until then, we'll just have to keep our cool and and wait," Max said.   
  
"No, we don't have to wait! We can go in there and wake her up and when she's answered all of our questions, she can go back to sleep! She can sleep forever if that's what she wants, but first, she has to tell us who sent her so we can better prepare ourselves for someone else who might be coming after our bit-beasts!"   
  
"That's enough Tyson!" Kai's voice rang clear and cold.   
  
"Kai? You're awake?" Tyson said in almost a whisper.   
  
"Anyone would be awake with your screaming like that," Max muttered under his breath.   
  
"She's emotionally drained Tyson, and she needs to rest. If you can't shut your mouth on your own, then I'll shut it for you."   
  
Tyson whimpered a bit like a small dog that just got sent outside for the night. "But I was only thinking about how to protect our bit-beasts. And besides, it was your bit-beast she was after, why are you defending her?"   
  
"She came from the abbey, Tyson, the same place where I grew up. That's why you see those red triangles on her face. And I'm not defending her, but who can get any rest with your loud mouth screaming outside their door!" Kai said, and walked away.   
  
"Break it up, you guys, and see what I've found!" Kenny walked in with Dizzy.   
  
"What is it Chief?" Rei asked, relieved to have another topic.   
  
"Dizzy and I ran an analysis on that girl's blade, and look at what we've found!" Kenny showed everyone the computer screen. A snow white griffin was on it.   
  
"What's wrong with it? It has no data!" Max pointed out.   
  
"Hey, I tried my best," said Dizzy.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, Max. This bit-beast, if memory serves, is called Halcyon. I read it once in an ancient book I found in your mom's lab," Kenny said. And as he said it, a new screen popped up. It was an old scripture of some sort.   
  
"See, here," Kenny pointed and began reading. "Legend has it that this bit-beast could only be tamed, hmm, wonder why it uses the word 'tamed', but anyways, it can only be tamed with a pure heart and very strong emotions. In example, sorrow, hatred, love, or loneliness. It also says that Halcyon is know as the Beast of Heart, because its power will correspond with its blader's emotions."   
  
"That's all pretty cool, Kenny, but how can whoever wants to _steal_ our bit-beasts have a pure heart?" Tyson asked.   
  
At that point, Kai slid open the door to Queauri's room. There, in the center, she lay motionless. Her fiery hair nolonger in a ponytail, but spread out all around her.   
  
"Queauri," he whispered unconciously.   
  
**--Queauri's Thoughts--**   
  
Voices...all those loud voices. Echoing in her mind, relentlessly.   
  
"Do it over! Can't you do anything right?"   
"You must take it from him if you ever want to see her again!"   
"Bring me Dranzer!"   
"Get up you stupid girl. Get up!"   
"I'll teach you to never look at me with those eyes!"   
"You **will** do as I say!"   
"You **will**! Or die!"   
  
"NO!"   
The ruby bird screeched!   
"NO!"   
  
"Queauri!"   
"Let her go! NO! Don't take them!"   
"Mother! Mommy!"   
"No! Please!"   
"Mommy! Daddy!"   
"Queauri!"   
"Let them go! I beg you!"   
  
"Queauri!"   
The bird screeched again.   
"Take care of your sisiter Queauri! We'll find you! We will!"   
  
And all of sudden, images flashed into her mind.   
  
A womans face. Tears streaming down her cheeks. A man, restrained by five other men. A child's hand locked in the hand of a woman. And slowly, they seperated...   
  
A gold chain with a red bird was all that was left...trailing...in a line of tears...   
  
Kai watched in awe as the beyblade beside the sleeping girl suddenly began spinning. Faster and faster it spun.   
  
"What is it Kai?" Rei asked, and when Kai didn't answer, Rei came by his side too see.   
  
"Oh my," he said. Soon, the whole team was squeesed by the door as they watched. Tyson, for once, was utterly speechless.   
  
Suddenly, a light came out from the center of the beyblade and the form of a griffin materialized.   
  
"Halcyon," Kenny muttered, for that was all he could do.   
  
Halcyon let out a piercing cry, full of agony and pain.   
  
"Look, its suffering!" Max said.   
  
And with a last cry, it returned to its beyblade.   
  
Everything seemed to settle down, but the Bladebreakers were still dumbfounded.   
  
Slowly, the girl in the center opened her eyes. Tears broke through and rolled down to her cheek. She looked around the room silently, remembering all of her thoughts. _Perhaps it was all a dream?_   
  
"Queauri?"   
She turned around at Kai's voice and faced him. _No, it wasn't a dream._   
  
"Kai." She whispered.   
  
** There's another chapter. Hope you guys liked it. If you did, please review and share your comments. I want to know what people think of my first fanfic on Beyblade so far.   
  
I had someone ask me about how to pronounce Queauri. Well, it's like this. Q-aw-ree. Any other questions can be asked through reviews and I'll try to answer them the best that I can. =D **


	8. Reflected In Your Eyes

**Chapter Eight: Reflected in Your Eyes**

  
  
"Umm, this might be a bad time, but is it ok if I ask you some questions?" Tyson asked.   
  
Hilary gave him a dirty look, a look that said 'I can't believe you! She just woke up for pete's sake!'   
  
Queauri broke free of her line of thought and looked at Tyson. She wiped away her tears sat up straighter. "Tyson, right?" She said softly, "What is it that you want to know?"   
  
"Who are you and will there be more people like you who will come after our bit-beasts, because I'm not letting Dragoon go!" Tyson walked in the room and sat down a few feet away from Queauri. The rest of the team followed.   
  
Queauri smiled at their fearful yet curious faces. She lifted her hand and touched the red triangle on her face.   
  
"You are afraid?" She asked, "You are afraid of these triangles? Why? Could it be that you've tasted Kai's power and now you fear the ones who have the same mark?"   
  
"Do you think this is funny? Answer my questions!" Tyson was impatient. (No duh!)   
  
"What Tyson meant was that," Max tried to explain, "We are not afraid, but we still wants to know if our friends, our bit-beasts are still in danger."   
  
"You must be Max," Queauri said as she brushed away a stray lock of hair. Max replied by nodding.   
  
"To answer Tyson's questions. I'm not sure _who_ I am, but my name is Queauri. Your bit-beasts are not in danger, Max. Or Tysons's, or Rei's. And at this point, I don't believe Dranzer is in any danger either," Queauri said, looking at Kai.   
  
"The abbey sent me to retrieve Dranzer. I was on this mission alone."   
  
"That's a relief!" Rei said, leaning back now that he wasn't so tense.   
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I would like my clothes back and I'll be on my way," said Queauri. She blushed at the realization that she was in a long white gown and her clothes were no where to be seen.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, they're still drying," Hilary said. "You'll need to wait for a while."   
  
Kai stood up, an angry air about him. "How many days did Voltaire give you to complete this mission?"   
  
Queauri looked up at him and met his stern eyes. She looked down again, silent.   
  
"What? You guys have time limits for these things?" Tyson asked.   
  
Kai ignored Tyson. He knelt down beside Queauri and gently lifted her chin with his hand. Once again, their eyes met, but Queauri couldn't hold his gaze.   
  
"I know what will happen to you if you don't have Dranzer when you go back." His voice trembled with rage and yet a certain softness was fixed into it.   
  
Images of past beatings ran through Queauri's head.   
  
"I had three days. Voltaire was confident that I'd get Dranzer. I've been made to study the way you fight, ever since that day when you blew up the old abbey. In a way, I traveled with you since that day, for not a moment passed without a clip of your battles before my face. Whatever you did, I did also. The way you launched, the way you fought, it's all been engraved into my mind. I watched you through your triumphs, and I watched you through your failures. I was made to see your happiness and I was forced to see your pain."   
  
No one spoke. No one moved. Not even the wind stirred outside. Kai's breath quivered as he tried to comprehend everything that Queauri said. He felt a tear on his fingers, which still held up Queauri's face. He looked into her eyes and saw his reflection looking back at him.   
  
"That's right," Queauri said with a slight smile, "you were my dreams and you were my nightmares."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
Kai stood up and walked out the door.   
  
"That's...amazing," Rei finally said after a long time.   
"Where is this abbey place? And you and Kai were both raised in that place?" Max asked.   
"No wonder he gives everyone a cold shoulder," Tyson said.   
"That's absolutely horrible! I'd like to give this Voltaire person a piece of my mind!" Hilary said, raising her fists a little.   
"You said you had three days. So if the first day was when you first met Kai. The second day was the battle. Then this must be the last day! What are you going to do?" Kenny asked.   
  
"Are you still going to go after Dranzer?" Max asked.   
"Because if you are, then you'll have to go through me!" Tyson said.   
"But you're not, right?" Hilary asked. She took hold of Queauri's shoulders and shook them a couple of times, "I mean, not after all that he's done for you, right? Not after he carried you back and we took care of you. You can't be that heartless, right? I mean, I know you weren't conscious, but still, that should mean something!"   
  
"Hilary! Please!" Queauri finally said. Hilary stopped her violent shaking of Queauri's shoulders.   
  
"Dranzer can't help me now. Please, return my clothes and I will leave all of you."   
  
Hilary nodded and went to get Queauri's clothes. Queauri sat there in silence as everyone stared at her.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Kenny began, "where did you get your beyblade?"   
  
"You're wondering about Halcyon, aren't you?" Queauri asked.   
  
"Well...yeah," Kenny replied, a bit embarrased that the girl saw right through his question.   
  
Hilary came in and gave Queauri's clothes. Queauri picked up Halycon, and stood up. The white gown falling to her knees.   
  
"Um...you can't change in the next room," Hilary said.   
  
"Thank you," Queauri replied, and slid open the door. She turned around and looked at the Bladebreakers one more time, and said, "Halcyon found me one day when I was training."   
  
She walked into the next room, which was the bathroom. A big mirror was in the middle. Taking off the gown, she noticed something around her neck. It was a red bird on the end of a gold chain. "Dranzer?" she whispered. Taking it off, she took a closer look at it. The beautiful ruby phoenix seemed to pulse in her hand.   
  
She changed into her old clothes, put her hair into a high ponytail, and opened the door. Quickly, she walked toward the exit.   
  
"What did Kai mean when he said he knew what _they_ were going to do to you when you go back empty handed?" Tyson's voice reached her ears. She turned around, and there they were.   
  
"None of your business, Tyson," Queauri replied.   
  
"No, you don't understand, we want to help," Rei said.   
  
"Please, I can't accept your help. However," she turned around and took out the ruby bird. She handed it to Rei and turned back around. "please give that to Kai. Tell him, I'm thankful to have finally met him face to face."   
  
And with that, she walked away, leaving the Bladebreakers speechless, and staring once again at her shadow.   
  
**Wow, chapter 8 is finished. Chapter 9 will follow soon. Anyone made any predictions? **


	9. Do I Love You?

**Chapter Nine: Do I love you?**

  
  
Kai stared into the sunset with half open eyes. _Another day has come to an end._ He was at his favoriate place to think. It always seemed to calm him, watching the sun go down and its sparkles dancing on the water. Leaning on the wooden bars, his face aglow with the orange light.   
  
"You are my dreams and you are my nightmares."   
  
He sighed, closing his eyes. He had thought it was all behind him, but who would have guessed that all his pain would be brought back in the form of a girl. How strange, the more he stared into the setting sun, the more it reminded him of her. And her eyes, her soft crimson eyes, and the sorrow that he had seen in them.   
  
What would he do? What would he say? When he goes back and face those eyes that watched him through all he's been through?   
  
Well, he can't hide from those eyes forever.   
  
Slowly, he walked through the gate and stepped into the garden behind Tyson's house. He remembered when he trained there with the other bladebreakers. _She probably saw it too._ He looked up and saw the moon, serenely ruling its kingdom of starrs. If only the world was as peaceful as that.   
  
"Are you looking for _her_?"   
  
Kai turned around at the sound of Tyson's voice but said nothing.   
  
"Well she left."   
  
"Left? What do you mean by that?" Kai asked, a shiver ran down his spine.   
  
"Left, as in she went away, you know, left."   
  
"What? No way! She's crazy. And you let her go?" Kai said, with a bit of anxiety in his voice.   
  
"Nobody _let_ her go, Kai, she just went," Rei's voice came in. "If it'll make you feel better, she left this for you."   
  
Rei held up the ruby bird necklace, and in the moon light, it sparkled radiantly.   
  
Kai took it from Rei and held the bird up so that the light of the full moon was directly behind it. "Hinomori," he whispered.   
  
"What?" Tyson asked.   
  
"Hinomori, she really is a Hinomori," Kai said.   
  
"How do you know?" Rei asked.   
  
"Her family and my family are great friends. This necklace is a family a heirloom. If you hold it to to the moonlight, you can see a H in the middle of the bird."   
  
"Hinomori? As in Hinomori Fashion? Her family owns the biggest fashion design in the world? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hilary almost squealed.   
  
Kai nodded. _How did Voltaire get a hold of her? And if she really is a Hinomori, that means she has a sister._   
  
Kai put the necklace in his pocket. "Where did she go?"   
  
"Do you really think she told us?" Tyson asked back.   
  
"Where's Kenny?" Kai asked.   
  
"I'm right here," Kenny said sleepily. "What's going on?"   
  
"I need you find an abbey, probably abandoned, in Russia. Can you do that Kenny?" Kai asked.   
  
"Um...of course. You do remember I have Dizzy, right?"   
  
"Thanks Chief."   
  
"So we are going after her after all, huh?" Max walked out of the bedroom.   
  
"I guess so. The Bladebreakers on a mission...I like the sound of that," Tyson said.   
  
"_We_ are not going after anyone. I'm going alone," Kai said.   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"This is personal." Kai replied.   
  
"Why is it personal? Do you like her or something?" Tyson insisted.   
  
"The guy that runs the abbey is my grandfather. I thought I killed him years ago, but I guess I was wrong." Kai looked away, shaking uncontrollably with anger. _Why didn't he die? Why?_   
  
"Three churches found, Kai."   
  
"Can you give me some details Kenny?"   
  
"Well, one of them apparently blew up about seven or eight years ago. The second one was built on soft ground and one side collapsed, and the third one was thought to be haunted."   
  
"Can you tell me where the third one is located?" Kai asked.   
  
"Can the grass grow again once it's been cut?" Dizzy asked back. "Of course I can!"   
  
**- On the plane to Moscow -**   
  
Kai turned Dranzer around and around in his hand. Before he left, Kenny did an all-nighter fixing it up. Halcyon did some serious damage to it.   
  
"Master Kai, may I ask why the hurry back to Moscow?"   
  
Kai looked up to see the kind face of an old man. His face was lined with wrinkles, and his white hair was about to fall off completely. He served the Hiwatari's faithfully, and was one of the few people in this world that Kai trusted and was thankful to.   
  
"Can you make a guess?" Kai said, not wanting to say the truth himself.   
  
"Hoho, Master Kai, I couldn't, I really...well, it's not my place to guess."   
  
"Go ahead, I don't mind. I'm not like my parents, you know."   
  
"Well, if you don't mind me saying so. Judging by the serious look on your face, I would guess... girl trouble?"   
  
Kai blushed a little, and gave the old man a smile. "Oh? Why would you guess that?"   
  
"Master Kai, dear Master Kai, you are seventeen years old, this kind of thing is bound to happen. She must be a special girl to take your heart, Master Kai, and to make you call in this emergency flight all the way back to Moscow."   
  
Once again, Kai smiled. "Nice try, my friend." And that is all he said before leaning back into his seat and looking out the window.   
  
The clouds passed by below as the plane chased the sun. Kai couldn't help but think about what the old man said. An image of Queauri looked back at him in the clouds. _Could he be right? Could you really have taken my heart without my knowing it?_ He took out the ruby bird and put it against the window. Then, the bird began to shine as if it had captured all of the the sun's light. _What do you think, Dranzer?_   
  
"We are now approaching Moscow airport. Please stay in your seats and buckle up for landing."   
  
Kai awoke to the announcement. Then, suddenly, the plane plunged downward. Slowly, it skidded to a complete stop.   
  
"So, Master Kai, where are we going now?"   
  
"Thank you, my friend, but I'll be going alone from now on."   
  
"As you wish, Master Kai. Uh...one small question, will I ever meet this girl?"   
  
"Do you remember the Hinomori family?" Kai asked.   
  
"Of course, Master Kai. They are now our business partners. Why?"   
  
"Do you remember their two daughters?"   
  
"How could I not? But that was years ago, Master Kai, when they were still alive," a tear came to the old man's eyes, "such a sweet girl, Miss Queauri was, but then her and her baby sister were kidnapped and no one ever saw them again. One could only hope that they've met their end quickly..." He trailed off in tears, unable to continue.   
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to have brought up such painful memories, old friend."   
  
"It's alright, Master Kai, I'm surprised these old eyes can still produce tears. I'm so sorry to be like this in front of you, sir, so sorry. But, Master Kai, why _did_ you ask?"   
  
Kai took out the ruby bird from his pocket. The old man's eyes immediately widened.   
  
"Why, that's..."   
"It is."   
  
"But they were gone for so long and Mr. and Mrs. Hinomori were sure they met some terrible end!"   
  
"This was given to me by a girl of fiery hair and piercing red eyes. Can you remember if it is truely Queauri?"   
  
"Oh Master Kai! Master Kai! Then it must be destiny that brought you two together," the old man's face was covered with tears now, "for I swear on this weary old heart, it is her. Are you going to meet her? Where is she now? Oh Master Kai, her parents would be overjoyed, and this old heart can finally rest in peace."   
  
"If it really is her, then I don't have a lot of time. Don't tell her parents yet, please"   
  
"I don't understand, Master Ka, but I will do as you wish."   
  
"Thank you, my friend, thank you."   
  
Kai turned around and walked out of the airport. His right hand grasped Dranzer, and his left hand held the ruby bird.   
  
**I know, not a lot of action, but don't worry, you'll get plenty of that next chapter! I had a prediction that Kai would run after her...well, of course, if he didn't, that wouldn't be any fun now would it? =D Thanks, everyone, for the reviews, I hope you like the rest of the story. **


	10. Sister, Oh Sister

**Chapter Ten: Sister, Oh Sister**

  
  
Kai stood on the top of a hill. _Where could it be?_ He looked around and saw nothing but forest for miles and miles.   
  
**-In the Abbey-**   
  
Queauri winced as another beyblade drove itself into her side. Blood ran down her arms as the rope cut open the flesh on her wrists. She was hung at the top of a stake with both her arms tied up above her head. Her feet were strapped tied together with weights and hung loose so that her wrists tied above her head had to bear all the pain.   
  
Again and again, the beyblade smashed into her. Queauri tried to see the face of the beyblader doing this to her, but he or she always stayed in the darkness. Silenly, the beyblader attacked, and Queauri withstood the pain.   
  
She could feel Halcyon's power inside her pocket. _No. You can't come out. I won't let them take you. Soon, when this is over, we will fight, and we will tear this place apart!_   
  
An hour later, when her clothes were torn, her body bruised and cut, and her arms were covered with blood, two people in masks brought her down. Wordlessly, they through her into her room and locked the door.   
  
Queauri brought her hands in front of her face, took off her bloody gloves, and examined the wound on her wrists. She moved her hands in pain, letting the blood go back into her hands. She winced as she put the gloves back on, it'll have to do, for now.   
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened and an old man walked in. His face was covered by a mask, and he wore a long cloak.   
  
"You are still alive, Kirei," he said.   
  
Kirei stared silently. That voice, that scratchy voice, she was sure it was Voltaires.   
  
"Child, you don't know how happy I am to see you still alive. I thought you had died when you fell into that hole in the ground with Kai. I thought you were both dead."   
  
The old man reached out a hand to touch Queauri's face. She was startled to see the skin on that hand, quite dark and burt. She imagined what his face looked like.   
  
"Such soft flesh, dear Child..."   
"Don't touch me," Queauri stood up despite the pain.   
  
Voltaire laughed. "That's alright, Child. Let me ask you, if you survived the fall, where is Kai? And where is his Dranzer? Why have you come back empty handed?"   
  
Queauri stood in silence, her hand strayed toward her launcher.   
  
"Is he alive? Kirei?"   
  
Voltaire took a step toward her, and she took a step back.   
  
"Come here Kirei," Voltaire's voice hardened.   
  
"No!" With one swift move, Queauri took out Halcyon and launched it at Voltaire's head.   
  
Suddenly, a green beyblade came out of nowhere and blocked Halcyon. The two blades twisted against each other and bounced back.   
  
"Show yourself!" Queauri demanded. Voltaire began laughing again as a girl stepped into the light.   
  
Her hair fell around her shoulders like the color of the ocean. A white metal covered her eyes like a bandana.   
  
"Who..." Queauri asked, but Voltaire cut her short.   
  
"It's your little sister, remember? Come now, Kirei, you forgot about your own little sister?"   
  
"You monster!" Halcyon spun in an arc and launched again for Voltaire, but once again, the green beyblade blocked it.   
  
"What? Stop it, why are you protecting him?" Queauri asked her sister.   
  
"Of course she is. She's been trained to follow my commands and be my personal bodyguard," Voltaire said. "Now, Kira, attack that girl! She has betrayed me!"   
  
The girl stepped forward, in front of Voltaire and said, in a light whisperish voice, "Go, Delfin!"   
  
"No way. Stopped it, I'm your sister!" Queauri yelled, but the girl had no reaction.   
  
Delfin and Halcyon struggled across the floor, their powers evenly matched.   
  
"When you've finished with her, you know where to find me, Kira," Voltaire said, and walked toward the door.   
  
"No, come back here!" Queauri yelled, but Delfin powered up and forced Halcyon back.   
  
"Wake up, little sister, come on! Your name isn't Kira, it's Midori. That's the name our parents gave you!"   
  
Kira made no motion that she's heard. "Whirlpool, Delfin!"   
  
The green beyblade spun around and around until water started to come from the bottom of the blade. Halycon suddenly went out of control as it slid across the floor following the water's movements.   
  
"No, Halcyon, Fast Freeze!"   
  
Halcyon went up on a wall and somersaulted in midair, landing behind Delfin. As it landed, it spun in reverse and wherever it went, the water freezed.   
  
"Enough playing around," Kira said, "Delfin, rise and crush your opponent!"   
  
Suddenly, the rooms was filled with clicks and squeals. A beautiful white dolphin with green armor swam up. For a moment, Queauri was transfixed by the bit-beast, marveling at the sight.   
  
"Halcyon!"   
  
The snow white griffin came, spreading its wings and unsheathing its claws. Delfin opened its mouth full of sparkleing white teeth and made a sound like the songs of whales. Halcyon screeched in reply.   
  
Suddenly, at Kira's command, Delfin swam toward Halcyon. As it got close, Delfin suddenly turned and slammed its armored tail right into Halcyon chest. Halcyon stumbled backwards and crashed into the ceiling, breaking it and sending large chunks down at the two bladers below.   
  
Seeing what had happened, Queauri ran toward her sister, ready to shield her with her own body. _I won't let you get hurt because of that old jerk!_ Kira started screaming as she saw the entire ceiling coming down.   
  
A screech went up just as the ceiling fell. Suddenly, the two girls felt a giant gust of wind and the flapping of wings. Then, they saw the ceiling crash beside them, making a sort of dome.   
  
"Halcyon?" Queauri turned and saw, not the white griffin, but a fiery phoenix.   
  
"Dranzer? But how?" Dranzer used its wings to shield them. With another cry, it lifted up into the air. Then, Kira pushed away and started to climb up to higher ground.   
  
"Wait, Midori!" Queauri called after her, and followed.   
  
"Delfin, Tsunami Wave!" Kira commanded.   
  
"Halcyon, Frozen Tundra!" Queauri yelled as she was climbing up.   
  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark blue as Delfin started to swim faster and faster. At the same time, Halcyon's cries split the sky as he began beating his wings. Then, a giant wave began to form behind Delfin, and as it swam toward Halcyon, the wave rose and followed. However, Halycon's wings formed a cool wind and little shards of ice began to form on its fur.   
  
Then, the two forces clashed in a bright light. Suddenly, tiny shards of ice began to fall from the sky. Like needles, they shreaded through everything.   
  
Kira screamed as the shards pierced her skin, and she fell backwards. As she fell, Queauri caught her arm. Pain shot up Queauri's arm, but she bit her lip and pulled her little sister beside her. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she saw that she was ok.   
  
"Dranzer, heat wave!"   
Dranzer spread its wings and blazed fiercely. Then, the shards falling down where melted, and it became like rain.   
  
Queauri felt her heart beat a little faster at the sound of Kai's voice. She looked up and saw him.   
  
"Everything's going to be ok, now give me your hand," he said.   
  
"No, take Midori first."   
  
Kai nodded and lifted up the little girl. She seemed to have passed out.   
  
Kai reached down and pulled Queauri up.   
  
"Once again, you save me," Queauri said, looking at green beyblade, which has stopped spinning.   
  
Kai said nothing. A streak of lighting split the sky and more ran poured down. Halcyon and Dranzer flew above, enjoying a moment of freedom. He looked at the girl sitting in front of him, a strange sensation filled him. He wanted to hug her and take all of her pain away. He wanted the put his arms tight around her drenched body and comfort her.   
  
Queauri put her hands out and let the rain wash away the blood. She turned her eyes and met Kai's gaze, unsure of how to react.   
  
"You're a fool, you know. You shouldn't have brought Dranzer here."   
"You're a fool to have come back. What did you want to accomplish on your own?"   
"I will kill Voltaire."   
"Not if I kill him first."   
  
"Ah, how touchy. So we meet again."   
  
"Voltaire," Kai growled. "I thought I already killed you."   
"Well, my dear grandson, I thought you were dead as well."   
  
** Ok, I'm gonna end this chapter here. Wonder how I will end this fanfic...honestly, I don't even know yet. How many want me to end Kai and Queauri as just friends? Anyone? How many want me to end them as more than friends? Or maybe one would die leaving the other suffering for the rest of their life...gee...the possibilities...Please review and tell me what you think! **


	11. True Tears of Sorrow

**Chapter Eleven: True Tears of Sorrow**

  
  
Voltaire shot a sly glance at Queauri, who still sat on the ground fighting the pain in both her arms.   
  
"You're punishment isn't finished yet, you ungrateful brat, but I'll still thank you for bringing my grandson and I together, not to mention both Dranzer, _and_ the legendary Beast of Heart!" He chuckled, thinking about how good his luck was.   
  
"Leave her out of this and stop calling me your grandson. To me, my grandfather died the moment these blue triangles got put on my face, and I will never forget that," Kai said.   
  
"Huh. That's fine with me, but I should warn you, Kai Hiwatari, it's not a good idea to get on my bad side," Voltaire spat on the ground.   
  
He took out a little remote control thing from his pocket and pressed a button. Almost instantly, Kira stood up and walked to her master's side.   
  
"No, Midori!" Queauri tried to stand up, but couldn't.   
  
"Shut up!" Voltaire screamed, and suddenly, the ground below Queauri opened up and she fell through.   
  
"Queauri!" Kai ran over and stared into the bottomless hole. Voltaire began to laugh again, totally amused.   
  
"Don't worry, Kai, she's right there," Voltaire said and pointed behind him. There, a mechanical arm slowly lifted up a glass cage. Queauri sat in the middle, helpless to do anything.   
  
She stared into Kai's eyes and mouthed the words "Save my sister, please."   
  
Suddenly, Kai plunged toward Voltaire and tried to grab the remote control, but Kira stood in his way. She launched the green beyblade and called out Delfin. Kai picked up Dranzer, who, along with Halcyon, stopped spinning a minute ago.   
  
"Go, Dranzer!"   
  
Dranzer launched towards Delfin, but Delfin avoided every hit, zigzagging around Dranzer. However, just as it passed Dranzer, the phoenix turned its head sharply and caught Delfin tail. Delfin screamed, then, it twisted its body and gave Dranzer a major headbutt. Dranzer screeched and let go of Delfin's tail.   
  
"See Kai? You're being beaten by a 12 year old girl. That's what you get for leaving the abbey and destroying my face!" Voltaire said, and laughed.   
  
"We'll see," Kai muttered under his breath, "Dranzer, Fry that fish!"   
  
Dranzer flew up high into the sky, its body ablaze, and its power immense. Then, he dove down, fire smoldering from every single feather.   
  
Voltaire, seeing the danger of his situation, turned around and ran back into the shelter of the fallen underground abbey. Frantically, he pressed another button. Suddenly, the ground trembled and many holes started to appear out of nowhere. Slowly, more and more kids rose from the ground, dressed in the same way Kira was. They all took out their launcher and launched their blades. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, all of the beyblades launched and flew at Dranzer.   
  
Kai looked around and saw that he was completely surrounded. Dranzer battled gallantly, but its strength was failing.   
  
"Don't give up, Dranzer, we're in this 'till the end!"   
  
Dranzer screeched and agreed. Kai and Dranzer managed to push back ten beyblades, but another ten took their places. Dranzer spread its wings and its fire burned brighter, but the other beyblades kept on coming nonstop.   
  
"Kai!" Queauri whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her. She watched as her sister took the lead and guided all the other kids. Again and again, Delfin smacked into Dranzer. Again and again, Dranzer screeched and did its best to fight back.   
  
Suddenly, Kai's knees crushed to the ground as he withstood the pain silently. Scratches and cuts appeared as if out of no where, and slowly, blood began to trickle down. His breathing became hoarse and his heart raced under the pressure of the battle.   
  
"NO! Kai!" Queauri screamed and pounded on the glass in front of her. "Kai!"   
  
Tears fell from Queauri's eyes and, as if on cue, a bright light soared into the sky. An eagle's cry sounded and Halcyon formed. Like a mad beast, it clawed its way beside Dranzer and screeched again. With its golden eyes opened wide and its fur standing on the end, it challenged them all.   
  
"What? How did that happen?" Voltaire exclaimed. He turned and stared at Queauri, "It's that girl. Her emotions are too dangerous." He fumbled with his remote control and pressed another button.   
  
Queauri stepped back as some sort of gas started to fill her glass prison. She covered her mouth and held her breathe. Halcyon screeched and flew towards her. Knocking the cage with its head, it cried furiously. The cage rocked back and forth, but refused to crack. Seeing that knocking wasn't working, Halcyon cried helplessly as it beat its beak on the glass.   
  
Queauri smiled slightly at her bit-beast. "Kill Voltaire, Halcyon, you must protect Kai and my sister..." She closed her eyes as a last tear rolled down her cheek. Halcyon beat its wings beside its body and screeched. Its pupils contracted and extracted in rage. Turning its head, it plunged back into battle, with Queauri's last words etched into its mind.   
  
Kai watched Halcyon and felt his eyes get heavy. His vision blurred as he felt his heart shatter.   
  
**"Que-au-riiii!"**   
  
He screamed as true tears of sorrow spilled from his eyes, and his voice was multiplied by the deep-rooted animal sounds of Halcyon and Dranzer.   
  
Without emotion, the other kids didn't even stop to look. Their beyblades attacked and faced Halcyon and Dranzer forty to one. Dranzer burned up like a fireball with nothing but its eyes still visible. However, even with Kai's pain merged with Dranzer's flames, forty was still overwhelming. Halcyon cried as he pushed forward with everything that he has, but alone, he wouldn't be able to take much more.   
  
Voltaire laughed with his hands raised to the sky. "This battle is as good as mine! Mine! And this little army I've created with my own burnt hands shall take over the world! And I will be on top of it all! I will rule the world!"   
  
Suddenly, a dragon roared as it spread its claws. "Dragoon! Tear them apart!"   
  
** There we go, chapter 11 is finished. What do you think? A bit surprised or not? Well, the battle isn't over yet...Please review and tell me what you think so far. =D **


	12. Breathe

**Chapter Twelve: Breathe...**

  
  
"Hyper Victory Tornado!"   
"Vulcan Power Claw!"   
"Heavy Viper Wall!"   
  
Suddenly, the air was filled with roars and ear shattering screams. Dragoon's tornado rounded all the other beyblades together. Draciel's viper wall made it airtight and not escapable. And then, Drigger roared and with hiw Vulcan _Power_ Claw, shattered the other beyblades. One by one, the kid beybladers all fell on the ground, their bodies unable to take much more.   
  
"Tyson? Rei? Max? How did you guys..."   
  
"This kid here led us in circles, but when we heard you scream, we came as fast as we could," Tyson said, and pushed a boy about 13 in front of him. The boy was dressed like the others, but his eyes weren't covered by a white piece of metal and there were blue triangles on his cheeks.   
  
"What's with him?" Kai asked.   
  
"We don't know, he just came one day and asked for Dragoon. He said you and Queauri were dead, so I gave him the beating of his life, and he swore to take us to this abbey of yours, but instead, he led us in this stupid forest and we walked for miles, in circles!" Tyson answered.   
  
"But now we see that you're ok," Max said, smiling.   
  
Kai looked at the ground, "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
"Were is Queauri?" Rei asked.   
  
Kai stood up without answering. "Come on Dranzer, we've got unfinished business."   
  
Dranzer answered by screeching and followed Kai.   
  
"Stop right there, Kai Hiwatari!"   
  
Voltaire held a gun in his hand, slowly backing up. His voice trembled a bit, and his eyes had a crazy look in them.   
  
"Huh," Kai smiled, his eyes glowing with a strange energy.   
  
"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"   
  
Behind his back, he pressed another button, and slowly, with moans and groans, the little kids all got to their feet.   
  
"This is madness, you're all in no shape to battle!" Max said.   
  
Not hearing Max's plea, the little kids all picked up their beyblades and launched. Some fell again while launching, some started coughing really bad as they tried to summon their own bit-beasts. Some held their heads up, facing the sky, as blood-like tears streamed down their faces.   
  
"This is wrong!" Rei shook his head, "This is just wrong! We can't fight against them!"   
  
Relentlessly, the kids picked themselves up and surrounded the three Bladebreakers. Kira took the lead and led another group of kids toward Kai. Delfin spun weakly in front of her.   
  
"Yes, come my children!" Voltaire laughed.   
  
Halcyon made a couple of confused chirps as he landed in front of Kira. Kira walked forward as if she didn't see the griffin. Halcyon stumped on the ground and threw his head back and force.   
  
_"You must protect Kai and my sister..."_   
  
Halycon nudged Kai gently, flapping his wings fretfully. A mournful sound came out of Halycon's beaks.   
  
"Attack, Delfin," Kira said weakly.   
  
"Dranzer, evade."   
  
Dranzer flew upwards just as Delfin came close. Somehow, the dolphin bit-beast lost its ferocity and was much slower.   
  
Kira fell to the ground as another kid took her place and attacked Kai.   
  
"Get up, Kira, attack him all at once!" Voltaire commanded.   
  
Kira obeyed and stood up on shaky legs.   
  
"Stop this!" Kai turned around and faced Voltaire. "You're out of your mind! You're crazy!"   
  
Voltaire laughed, "Am I, Kai? Am I crazy enough to pull this trigger?"   
  
"Then do it! Do it already!" Kai yelled and opened his arms, his eyes glaring into the very face of death. "Come on! Shoot!"   
  
Dranzer screeched and screeched, red feathers falling all around Kai.   
"What are you doing?" Tyson's voice came from behind him.   
"Kai!" Max shouted.   
"It's not worth it, Kai!" Rei yelled.   
  
"Fine! If I can't have Dranzer!" Voltaire screamed, and shot. Three times, he shot. First landed on the ground beside Kai's foot. Second whizzed by beside Kai's ear. The third...   
  
Halcyon screeched the most painful sound he could muster. Within his voice, there echoed the voice of a girl, screaming out the name of her beloved sister.   
  
"Midori!"   
  
The force of the shot sent Midori crashing back into Kai. Her ocean-colored hair floated up beside her as the white metal that covered her eyes cracked, and broke.   
  
"No, not you," Kai whispered. His purple eyes quivered in disbelief.   
  
Halcyon cried and cried, wind surrounded his body and frozen arrow-like feathers flew out in all directions He lifted his wings and dove down, crashing into what's left of the abbey. His golden eyes glared at the crazy old man. As he dove down, the wind lifted up Voltaire's cloak, and, where his left eye should have been, there was only a white orb. His face was black and horrified as he screamed his last scream. The snow white face of a griffin was the last thing he ever saw...   
  
The dark red beyblade finally stopped spinning. Scattered around it, snow white feathers...   
  
The white metal broke and fell to the ground. The kids opened their eyes for the first time and saw the light of the sun, slowly coming back. Tired, they all fell to the ground and fell asleep.   
  
Tyson, Rei, and Max stood behind Kai.   
  
"Why? How did you break free?" Kai asked, as softly as he could.   
  
Midori opened her eyes a little, and lifted up her hand.   
  
"My sister," she whispered, and closed her eyes again.   
  
Suddenly, the shattering of glass broke the silence. Kai lifted his head and saw, way up there in the sky...   
  
"Queauri."   
  
He laid Midori gently on the ground and ran toward the shattered glass cage. His heart trembled as he saw Queauri's motionless body falling down. _Could it be?_ He's never been so afraid.   
  
Terminal velocity sent him smashing back into a tree as he caught her.   
  
"Queauri?" He took her shoulders and shook gently. "Wake up, Queauri." He bent down close to her face and held his breath. _She's breathing!_ Faintly, but surely.   
  
Suddenly overcome by an unfamiliar emotion, he took her in his arms and embraced her tightly.   
  
"You're alive...you are alive..."   
  
**Well...couldn't let her die now could we? I think Kai's suffered enough in his life. Comments, reviews? I mean honestly, who thought she was dead? Final chapter coming soon.**


	13. Melt In Your Arms

**Chapter Thirteen: Melt in Your Arms**

  
  
The sunlight fell on Queauri's closed eyes, telling her to awaken. The birds sang their song outside, on the tree brance. Such delightful songs to celebrate the answer to a long awaited prayer.   
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the sunlight reflected on the ceiling. Through the window, its pigments spread out and formed a small rainbow. Queauri smiled, _what a beautiful sight._ She felt something on her face, a small mask, feeding the needed oxygen into her lungs. She tried to lift her arms, at first, they didn't respond, but then, she moved them. A numb feeling in her fingers, but that's all ok. The sunlight, the birds, the songs, the rainbow, never before has woken up to such a warm welcome.   
  
She looked around the room. It was filled with the morning light, and an orange glow of warmth. A picture of a rose was hung on the far wall, bringing an artistic touch into the room. Such soft colors, unlike her cell at the abbey. She tried to turn her neck, the same numb feeling, but when she turned her head, all of the numbness seemed to go away.   
  
"Kai," she said, but no sound came out. Just as well, she lay there, watching him.   
  
Kai sat there, sleeping, with one leg on top of the other and arms crossed on his chest, and his head bent forward. He wore a loose white shirt and casual jeans, somehow, it made him look tired and innocent. (Can you imagine?) The triangles on his face were...gone.   
  
Queauri lifted her hand and gently caressed his cheek, they really were gone! At first, he didn't wake up, but leaned a bit on her hand. Then, his eyes opened and he jerked back.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just..."   
"No, don't talk, you need to rest."   
Queauri smiled at him, which made him blush.   
"I'm fine, Kai. In fact, I've never been better," she said, and proceeded to take the oxygen mask off.   
  
Kai watched quietly, the glitter of her fiery hair in the sun's light, the soft glow of her face, the sparkle that's now in her eyes...unconciously, he smiled.   
  
Queauri propped up her pillow and sat up. She realized Kai's soft gaze.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked softly.   
  
Kai looked away, stood up, and turned around so she couldn't see his blush.   
  
"Um...my...my parents contacted your parents. They should be flying in this afternoon."   
  
Queauri smiled, "Really? My parents? How's my sister?"   
  
"She's fine, she's in the next room. If...you want to see her, I can have her bed moved next to yours."   
  
"No. That's ok. I'll take you word for it, I trust you."   
  
Something about the word trust shook something inside him. It's always been there, but now, it's stronger.   
  
"Kai?"   
  
He turned and saw her outstretched hand. Unsure of whether or not he should take it...his heart thundered in his chest...he took her hand and it led him to sit down on the bed beside her.   
  
"Can you tell me what happened? What happened to me? To Voltaire? And to my sister?" She asked.   
  
"You were paralyzed by that gas, you could have..." Kai paused.   
  
"I know this part. I was on the brink of death, but then, I felt such a warmth calling me back. At first, I didn't want to come back, for death seems so comforting, no more pain, no more worries. But then, I felt your tears," she leaned into his arms and felt his heart pounding, "and I had to come back."   
  
Kai looked down at the girl who showed up one day and tried to take Dranzer, the girl who cried her heart out in his arms beside the geyser, the girl in whom he saw himself reflected in her eyes. And he finally understood what his heart was trying to say.   
  
"Voltaire is dead, Queauri," he said as he returned her embrace and felt himself melt in her arms. "you don't have to cry anymore."   
  
**-- Two Months Later --**   
  
"Hi, thank you for coming." Queauri's mother and father greeted the guests coming in. Queauri stood beside them, along with Midori, smiling. Everyone would make a comment about how grown-up she looked and how cute little Midori was.   
  
"You don't really have to stand here with me, dear, go in and meet people," her mother nudged her a little.   
  
Still getting used to her new home, but so happy to finally be with her parents again, Queauri went in to make her mother happy. All these people, none of whom she's ever met before, smiled at her.   
  
"So, you must be the birthday girl. Queauri, right?" A quite plump man got in front of her. His reddish face smiled at her through tiny dot-like eyes.   
  
Queauri smiled politely, "Yes, I am, and who might I have the pleasure of talking to?" The words fumbled a little in her mouth, _how can anyone talk like this?_ she wondered.   
  
"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, the name is Kagoniru, I'm one of the many business partners of the Hinomori Fashion." The plump man beamed proudly.   
  
"Nice to meet you, sir," Queauri said, and offered her hand.   
  
"I'd like you to meet my son, he's about your age, name's Reca." He pushed his son in front of him.   
  
Reca took Queauri's hand and kissed it while bowing. Surprised, Queauri jerked her hand back. The brown haired boy smiled a little, making him look quite mischievous.   
  
"Um...it's very nice to meet you too," she managed to say.   
  
"Well, I'll leave you two young people alone," Reca's father said, and walked away smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"May I have the honor of dancing with the birthday girl?" Reca asked, and pulled Queauri onto the dance floor without waiting for an answer.   
  
As the music started, Queauri danced. She stole a glance at her mother, who taught her everything she knew about dancing in the past two months. Her mother smiled at her and gave her a tumbs up.   
  
Sighing, Queauri went on dancing, knowing it'll make her mother very pleased. Finally, the music ended, and the dancers bowed to their partners. Queauri turned and walked away.   
  
"You know, Queauri, you're a very good dancer," Reca said, as he caught up to her.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kagoniru," Queauri said, still having trouble with how her words sounded.   
  
"Yes, in fact, you're the only one that I found who dances good enough to dance with me."   
  
Queauri wondered if that was a compliment or not.   
  
"Hey Reca, I see you've already danced with the birthday girl. It's just like you to get the first dance," another boy, with jet black hair and too much hairgel, walked up.   
  
"Of course, Shinji, my family _is_ very close to the Hinomoris," Reca replied.   
  
"Don't brag, Reca, you and I both know your family only comes second. You'll have to beat the Hiwataris first," Shinji said.   
  
"Hiwatari? As in Kai Hiwatari?" Queauri asked, changing her mind about escaping while the two talked.   
  
"Yeah, you know him? What am I saying, everyone knows him. He's the guy that won the world champion beyblade tournament, but then got beat by Tyson. Don't get your hopes up, princess, Kai doesn't attend _any_ parties, no matter how close his family is to yours," Shinji smirked.   
  
Reca saw a look on Queauri's face, a look he didn't like. "Huh, I could beat him if I tried," he said.   
  
Queauri was instantly interested, "Really? You beyblade?"   
  
"Of course, doesn't everyone?" Reca replied with a smirk. "Come on, Shinji, let's have a battle."   
  
"Shouldn't we go outside first?" Shinji asked.   
  
"Don't be scared, Shinji, I won't beat you too badly. But just in case, let's go on the balcony."   
  
Queauri followed them onto the balcony, curious to see what they could do. The two boys launched their beyblades, and soon, other kids who where there went to watch.   
  
Queauri could see Reka liked the attention. Reka turned to her and winked.   
  
"How about this, Shinji, winner gets to dance with the princess," he said. Shinji smiled, "You're on!"   
  
The two circled their beyblades around each other, ready for attack. Reka attacked first, but Shinji dodged it. Not like being made of fool of, Reka attacked again. This time, the two beyblades spun against each other as sparks flew off in all directions. Another boy, who was watching, joined in with his beyblade.   
  
"You did say, winner gets to dance with the birthday girl, right Reka?"   
  
Soon, another two boys joined in. The battle looked like a lot of fun, but Queauri didn't really want to dance with anyone. She sighed, too many things are happening without her control, is this really the life she'll have to get used to?   
  
"Can I join?" Queauri asked politely. Reka smirked, "Girl's don't beyblade."   
  
Queauri was speechless for a while, part of her wanted to scream back at the guy, and part of her knew she had to keep under control. Wordlessly, she solved her problem the only way she knew how.   
  
"Go, Halycon, show these boys what a girl can do!"   
  
The dark red beyblade entered the ring and knocked two beyblades aside as it entered.   
  
"What the?" Reka said.   
"How did she?" Shinji said.   
"She's a girl!" Someone watching said.   
  
Queauri has had it. She'll show them, but she can't get too violent...   
  
"How about this? Whoever can move Halcyon one inch gets to dance with me," she said. That got the boys' attention.   
  
Reka circled from behind, glided up the side of the ring, and came crashing back down. Halcyon spun in place as Reka's blade bounced away. Shinji decided it was his turn, so he made his beyblade jump up, and when it came down, it came down at an angel. However, Halcyon jumped up as his beyblade came down, and with one spin, knocked it out of the ring.   
  
"Why you," Reka said, loosing a lot of his gentlemen charm, if he ever had any. He charged Halcyon head on, but, after many sparks, his beyblade bounced back, torn of its attack ring.   
  
"That's pitiful. Doesn't anyone of you rich kids have any real skill?" Queauri asked, bored out of her mind.   
  
Suddenly, a dark blue beyblade jumped into the ring and crashed into Halcyon. Taken by surprise, Queauri was forced to step back a bit.   
  
"Did I hit you too hard?" A voice said.   
  
"Kai? I thought they said you didn't come to parties," Queauri smiled.   
  
"I make exceptions."   
  
** Well, I guess this isn't the last chapter, oh well, chapter 14 coming soon then. =D Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday**

  
  
Kai walked in, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white undershirt. He looked at Queauri in her red halter-top dress and blushed a little.   
  
"We never did finish our battle," Queauri said.   
  
"Let's go outside, this might get a little messy," Kai said.   
  
Reka turned up his nose, "Big show-off." The other kids watching were whispering as well. "He came to her party." "They were in a battle?"   
  
**-- Outside --** "Ready? THREE, TWO, ONE, LET IT RIP!"   
  
"Halcyon, attack!"   
"Dranzer, finish this fast!"   
  
Halcyon charged Dranzer, shards of ice hanging from its frame. Dranzer came and met the attack; sparks of flame emitting from its center.   
  
"Halcyon!"   
"Dranzer!"   
  
The two bit-beasts emerged, locked in combat. Halcyon fluttered its wings a little; glad to be in battle again.   
  
Reka's mouth hung open, not believing what he was seeing.   
  
Dranzer turned and slammed its tail into Halcyon. Halcyon screeched and in turn, whammed its beak into Dranzer. Both beybladers stumbled backwards.   
  
"Dranzer, flame thrower."   
"Halcyon, tundra slab."   
  
Suddenly, steam filled the area. When it cleared, the two beyblades bounced back into their beybladers' hands.   
  
"It's a tie!"   
  
"Hey Tyson, I'm glad you guys could come," Queauri said, walking towards them.   
  
Tyson shrugged, "Of course we came. Couldn't miss the birthday of a friend, now could we?"   
  
Rei laughed, "Yeah, a paid vacation and free food, how _could_ Tyson miss it."   
  
"Well, the food is inside," Midori appeared from out of nowhere and waved.   
  
They all began walking inside, Tyson in the lead. When they got in, they bumped into Reka.   
  
"Oh," Queauri sighed, remembering what she was taught about manners. "Reka, this is the Bladebreakers, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and Hilary. Bladebreakers, this is Reka."   
  
"How's it going?" Tyson offered his hand to shake. Reka sneered, picking up a glass of lemonade and drank.   
  
"O..k.."   
  
"Don't worry, Tyson, he's just grumpy after my sister beat him. Come on, the food is this way," Midori said with a sweet smile.   
  
"You guys had a battle?" Rei asked.   
  
"Yup, they sure did. Reka was cocky and he said he could beat Kai in a battle if he tried, but Kai wasn't here yet, so he battled that kid named Shinji to show-off to my sister. He said whoever won would get to dance with her, but my sister got bored and joined in the battle and changed the stakes to whoever could move Halcyon one inch gets to dance with her, and Reka tried but broke his attack ring trying..."   
  
"Midori," Queauri stopped her sister, "take a breath."   
  
Midori smiled and ran to join Tyson and Hilary at the food table.   
  
"He said he could beat Kai?" Rei said, smiling, "I'd like to see that." He laughed and walked away, chatting with Kenny.   
  
"So," Kai said, when the Bladebreakers were out of hearing range, "is that what I won?"   
  
Queauri looked at him, "What did you win?"   
  
"A dance, right?"   
  
Queauri nodded slightly, blushing. "I guess..."   
  
The music started and the two of them danced. Smoothly, Kai led her around and around. Queauri followed, a strange feeling filled her, like butterflies in her stomach. She stared into the deep purple pool of his eyes.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Queauri," Kai said, smiling.   
  
They stopped dancing in the middle of the floor as Kai took out a little black box. Slowly, Queauri opened it and there, glittering in the light, the ruby bird. She looked at it and looked up at him.   
  
He took it out and put it around her neck, as he did so, Queauri stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, softly, on his lips. He didn't pull back, and he didn't blush. Naturally, he returned her kiss.   
  
You wouldn't have seen it if you didn't look hard, but the little ruby bird began glowing...   
  
** Finally, I finished. The ending wasn't as good as I wanted, but oh well. Thanks everyone for all your reviews. Really appreciate it. Bye bye.**


End file.
